


Head Over Heels

by very



Category: UQ Holder!
Genre: Blood Drinking, Decapitation, Headcanon, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/pseuds/very
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Touta loses his head during a sparring match with Kuroumaru, Touta needs blood to replenish his body's energies. Kuroumaru is volunteered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Could take place at the beginning of Stage 31, after UQ Holder has defeated Powerful Hand in the capital slums but before Touta and Kuroumaru meet Number 9.

They're sparring in the courtyard of the Senkyoukan when it happens.

Touta loves sparring against Kuroumaru, talks him into it as much as he can, practically daily when they're at the resort and not off on a job. They've been barred from the dojo--not just him but both of them ever since what happened to the east wing, and it's totally not fair that Touta's the one whose debt was rounded up when Kuroumaru's the one who threw him through those walls--but it's way better this way, because now they practise outside, and the weather has been absolutely beautiful this past week. The skies have been sharp and clear, entertaining only the faintest suggestions of clouds, and the heat bakes him down to his bones with a warmth he vaguely thinks might have been just a tad on the uncomfortable side if not for the whole immortal vampire thing. There's something in the gardens that's been making the whole resort smell amazing for the last week, chrysanthemums or wisterias, maybe, and the whole experience just comes together in a way that makes him think this must be what paradise is like in the best religions.

Today he's been following Kuroumaru's suggestion of switching between swordweights as often as he can, trying to keep control if he adds more weight mid-swing, and he's starting to get a real feel for it.

Kuroumaru, that mother, is of course never satisfied by his progress. "Your attacks are too hesitant," he complains. "You're not even trying to make contact."

"Am too!" Touta shoots back, flicking the weight down to a more moderate thousandfold. "C'mon, I just don't want to, like, slip and take off your head or something. That'd be kinda rude."

Kuroumaru purses his mouth as he considers the possibility. "I'd rather not see what happens," he admits.

"Hey, so..." Touta starts. "You can though, right? Get your head chopped off, I mean." It occurs to him after the words have left his mouth that that might not be a tactful question to ask, but it's too late now.

"Well, beheading is the single most consistently effective way of slaying most types of immortals, so I'd rather not chance it," Kuroumaru says, his tone awfully calm for a guy who just admitted he thinks he might be able to be killed.

Geh; just the thought of it makes Touta uneasy, and he rolls his own head about on his neck to rid himself of his restlessness. "Yeah, okay, let's not find out," Touta agrees.

Kuroumaru offers one of his slim smiles. "Then I shall refrain from the same."

"Pfft, cut off my head or don't; not like you haven't don't it before," Touta points out.

Kuroumaru visibly stiffens. "That was--we were engaged in a duel to the death!" he protests, his voice momentarily shooting up in pitch.

Touta grins; Kuroumaru's just freaking adorable when he gets embarrassed, at least when he's not in a punching mood. "Nah, it's cool, I don't mind. Try and do it again."

"I--that--we--no!" Kuroumaru splutters. "Absolutely not!"

Now that he's thinking about it, he's starting to get just a little curious. It all happened so fast last time; he'd had an instant right before the blow when he realised what was about to happen, and he can admit the only reason he was able to catch his own head and put it back on his neck is because he didn't have enough time to imagine what would happen if he didn't.

"It's not like it hurt or nothin'," Touta says. "Come on, I dare you to do it again."

"We're sparring!" Kuroumaru says, as if Kuroumaru didn't cut off Touta's right hand just yesterday when he couldn't manage to disarm him any other way.

Which, hmm, there's another angle from which he can come at this. "Urgh, okay, fine, if you think you can't do it..." Touta trails off, giving his sword a flamboyant little spin before bringing it to rest casually on his shoulder.

Kuroumaru slinks down into a loose-limbed ready stance, hand fluttering down to rest on the hilt of his katana with such effortless grace that he could be a dancer. "Very well, then," Kuroumaru says, his tone grave. "Come!"

Touta gives a whoop and bursts forward in a shundou dash, bringing his blade to bear against Kuroumaru's, and oh man, he is so _easy_ now that Touta's got him pegged, and this is going to be _awesome_.

* * *

He is adrift, cut from all that tethers him, and he wonders if this is what the Buddha felt, this endless mu.

But above him is the sun, constant and eternal, and the faint tingle of his retinas as they heal and heal and heal as he stares and stares and stares is the first thing that tells him he might not be dead after all.

"--better if you'd just let him crumble to dust, this unworthy--"

Karin-senpai, arch and disapproving.

"--knew I shouldn't have done it, but he was so _sure_ \--"

Kuroumaru, with an eerie tilting shrillness.

"--like an idiot, of course, but it won't be long now--"

Yukihime, her voice breezy and unconcerned, warm and cheerful, and Touta can breathe her in, the wonderful delicate perfume that clings to her like a whisper, and something else--

He breathes it in, fills himself with it, feels his lungs inflating in his chest, which means he's got a body, which is good, and--

\--and it hits him, slams into him; his veins are afire, burning with need, and in his mouth he can taste it, taste her, and when he sucks he swallows her down, her power, her poison, and he's ravenous for it, for her, and he drinks and he drinks and he drowns--

She pulls away from him and he whimpers and grabs for her--uselessly, since she simply smacks him in the forehead with her forearm, and as he comes to his senses he sees Yukihime kneeling next to him with an exasperated smile on her face.

"See? Fine," Yukihime proclaims, getting to her feet. "Aren't you, Touta?"

"Huh?" Touta asks, gaze caught by the slender line of crimson blood that drips with tantalising slowness down her wrist and into the shadow of her palm.

"You're not dead," she says.

"Yeah, uh huh," he says, trying to calculate how to shundou from a prone position to get in a position where he can lick the last of Yukihime's blood off her skin before she can hit him again.

"What are you--oh, for goodness's sake," Yukihime sighs, tsking with her tongue. "Fine; you might as well tidy up after yourself," she says, offering him her wrist.

He bolts upright, grabbing her wrist with both hands so he can drag his tongue across the cooling blood trail and feel his heart spike with need.

"Urgh; that's revolting," Karin-senpai says, and when he looks up at her he sees her expression is just as disgusted as her tone would suggest. "Must you be required to endure such a thing, Yukihime-sama?"

Touta's calculating just how pissed Yukihime'd be if he gave in and bit her when she seems to realise what he's got on his mind and easily pulls her arm out of his grasp, reaching up to muss his hair, which is, weirdly enough, soaked and matted flat against his head. "That's enough from me, you little brat," she chides him. "Now, you will be a little weaker for a few days; you're still young, and it took us a little while to find out where your head flew off to--"

Touta bolts up straight. "Hey!" he says, turning to shoot Kuroumaru a grin. "You did it! That's awesome!"

Kuroumaru, who had been looking pale and faintly nauseated, bursts into a pink blush. "That--you said!" Kuroumaru blurts out. "You said you'd be fine!"

"And I'm not dead, so--" Touta starts, but Kuroumaru bristles.

"If Yukihime-dono had not been here--" Kuroumaru interrupts.

"Which, by the way, thanks, I really appreciate it!" Touta says, tossing Yukihime a grin and a thumbs-up.

"--you would be dead!" Kuroumaru roars.

"More's the pity; I liked the last Number 7 much more than I do this one, and I wouldn't mind seeing who we stumble upon next," Karin-senpai drawls. "Well, if I'm no longer needed, I'm going back to the library," she says. "Touta, do try not to die before you've paid off your debt; it would be extremely rude."

"Thanks, Karin-senpai!" Touta calls after her as he gets to his feet, since it sounds like she did end up helping somehow.

He turns to Kuroumaru. "And hey, thanks to you too," Touta says. "I was wondering how long I could go without my head. How long was it, anyway?"

"Ah..." Kuroumaru begins. His lips part slightly as he thinks. "Well, first we had to find your head..." he says delicately.

Touta has a vague recollection of Kuroumaru whirling before him poised to strike, his ki swirling to a single locus at the edge of his sword, his voice as sharp as his blade. "Oh, what was that thing you did? It was totally amazing; I don't think I've seen that one before, with the spinning and the ki and that hop-step-swing you did," Touta says, trying to work out the end but failing. "You gotta show it to me again. What was that called?"

Kuroumaru's silent for a long moment, and Touta wonders if Kuroumaru maybe made it up on the spot and can't remember but then Kuroumaru mutters something quickly under his breath.

"What?" Touta asks. "I totally didn't catch any of that."

"The Lunatic Cherry Blossom Evil Beheading Blade," Kuroumaru says, his blush returning to his cheeks in full force.

"That sounds awesome!" Touta cheers.

"And effective; it certainly worked as advertised," Yukihime says dryly.

Touta laughs, and the best part of this whole thing is just how mortified Kuroumaru looks about it all. "Show it to me again, okay?"

"Not for a couple days; you still need to recover," Yukihime warns. "You'll want more blood; it will help."

It's kind of gross, thinking about it objectively, the whole blood drinking thing. This is the first time he's done it since he licked Yukihime's off the concrete outside the famous store, which admittedly was kind of a gross introduction to the whole concept, but even then he'd felt a flicker of--power, or energy, or something, that'd charged him up and made him feel like he could take on the world. This time, having drunk directly from her veins, he can't deny it's actually really awesome, and wonders if it's maybe something he should be doing more often, being a vampire and all.

"I'm totally down for that!" Touta enthuses. "Just let me know when!"

"Oho! Not so fast, kiddo; I'm cutting you off. No more drinking from magi," she warns, tapping him on the nose.

Touta purses his lips. "I'm not supposed to, like... go... stalk somebody, and..." he trails off, discomfited.

"You'll do no such thing!" Kuroumaru protests. More worrying than the aghast tone in his voice is how his hand's gone down to the hilt of the blade at his hip, as if there are mortals lurking around every corner of the resort who might fall prey to Touta's, what, insatiable bloodlust, or whatever? Is that what this feeling is, insatiable bloodlust? Mostly it just feels like he wants a bowl of oyakodon and maybe a nap.

Yukihime bursts into throaty chuckles. "Oh, the romance of youth! No, no; we'll find you someone much better suited to you. The ideal candidate would be another immortal, someone whose blood would replenish as you drank," she says.

"Oh, so I don't have to worry about drinking too much," Touta says. "I get it. Who should I ask?"

"Someone," Yukihime continues, "who feels guilty about his involvement in this whole affair and would gladly offer his services to you in penitence," she says, tossing an arch look at Kuroumaru, who looks absolutely horrified, and--Kuroumaru? Drink Kuroumaru's blood? That's what she's suggesting, right?

"That's--I couldn't--I could never--" Kuroumaru stutters, grip white-knuckled on his hilt.

He's never once before this moment ever imagined he might ever drink Kuroumaru's blood but now curiosity is gnawing away at him: what would he taste like? Kuroumaru, brilliant and agile and strong, who brings a focus and an artistry to every task laid before him, whose ki is dominating and indomitable, and Touta can feel a weird tingling in the back of his cheeks that is a little--is he salivating? Yeah, definitely salivating, and--

"Please don't look at me like that," Kuroumaru says, his tone stilted.

"I'm not! And I don't know what you're talking about; I wasn't thinking about it," Touta defends himself weakly, swallowing down his saliva before it can pool in his mouth.

"Mm, too bad; that would have been simplest," Yukihime says. "Well, at least we haven't any shortage of immortals around here. We won't trouble our lovely Karin any further, and of course Ikkuu-kun's out of the question. Jinbee's blood would be a bad idea; the mermaid's-flesh curse has some rather unsettling after-effects, and I imagine it'd be an unpleasant experience for the both of you. Gengorou's off on a job, which is unfortunate," she muses. "Well, I'm sure we can find a candidate in the regular members; I'll pick someone," she says, tapping a finger thoughtfully against her chin.

Touta shrugs; it's not like he's got any useful input to offer. "Yeah, thanks," he says. "I'll do whatever."

"Don't say 'whatever'!" Kuroumaru chides him. "Don't you think this requires more consideration than that?"

"I'm gonna go ahead and admit I've got no idea what I'm doing, so whatever Yukihime says is good is fine with me," Touta says.

Yukihime raises an eyebrow. "Oh, it'll all work itself out," she says, more to reassure Kuroumaru than him, Touta thinks. "The oni are usually quite persuadable. Oho!" she exclaims suddenly, clapping her hands together in inspiration. "I'm sure I could get one of the kappa!"

"I'll do it!" Kuroumaru bursts out suddenly. "We're partners--err, we've been partners--that is to say that we've worked together on a job, and we're roommates, and, ah.." he trails off, looking suddenly lost.

"And we're best buds forever!" Touta chimes in. He knows he's grinning like an idiot but he can't bring himself to care; Kuroumaru is actually gonna let him drink him and this is going to be amazing, oh man.

Kuroumaru flushes, and Touta wishes he had the contract on him so he could whip it out just to rub his nose in it, because they are best friends, damn it, even if Kuroumaru hasn't quite gotten there yet.

"And I'm likely to be near him should he have need on some future occasion, so it makes sense for us to enter into this arrangement," Kuroumaru says instead, which, okay, is actually pretty logical.

Yukihime nods. "Agreed. That's settled, then," she says, turning to Touta. "How are you feeling now? Hungry?" she asks.

His gaze meets Kuroumaru's, and he can feel the prickling sensation of salivation in the sides of his mouth again.

Kuroumaru turns his head sharply to the side, breaking their eye contact.

Yukihime raps him on the head with her knuckles. "For solid food, kiddo," she says. "Go get something to eat from the kitchen; it'll help."

"Actually, yeah, I feel like I could eat five bowls of rice," Touta says, scratching his head where she rapped. Then he runs his fingers through the damp strands of his hair.

"Uh..." Touta says. "Why is my hair wet?"

"Ah..." Kuroumaru begins delicately.

Yukihime favours him with a smile. "The whirlwind created from Kuroumaru-kun's attack carried your head over the compound's walls and straight into the bay," she says.

Kuroumaru bows abruptly, his ponytails swinging. "I'm sorry!"

"Dude, that sounds amazing! Seriously, you have gotta show me this thing," Touta says. "You can tell me about it over lunch; come on, I'm starving."

Kuroumaru stiffens when Touta sets his hand on his back to steer him away, which would be pretty funny if Touta didn't know he actually was having a freak-out.

"For food," Touta clarifies. "Solid, regular-old food. C'mon," he repeats.

"I know that," Kuroumaru says, voice sharp with his exasperation.

"Go," Yukihime says gently. "You two have had a stressful morning. Enjoy the rest of your day off. You're back on chores tomorrow!" she says, shaking her finger at Touta.

"Hey! Don't I get a sick day, or something?" Touta asks mournfully. "I was decapitated!"

"And look at you now, with your head attached to your neck more firmly than ever," she says sweetly. "Why, I bet you're strong enough to take on extra chores if--"

"Sorry, can't hear you! I'm going for lunch!" Touta says loudly, talking over her, and pushes off to shundou to the other side of the courtyard--or at least that's what he means to do. Instead, all he does is stumble and nearly faceplant until Kuroumaru grabs his arm and jerks him back upright.

She sighs. "Take it easy, now. Don't try to expend any ki until you've had a full night's sleep and half a litre of blood."

Kuroumaru's grip on his arm tightens, but at least this time he doesn't jerk away. "I'll ensure he does so," Kuroumaru says soberly.

"Yup," Touta says. "Now come on; lunch! And tell me about how the crazy petal whirligig works."

* * *

Kuroumaru does indeed tell him in detail about how the crazy petal whirligig works, and while he still wants to see the thing in action (though maybe on someone else next time, just throwing that out there), it does sound pretty cool.

Lunch is a salmon bento, which goes a long way in making him feel more like himself and less like he's just wearing a Touta-shaped suit.

Afterwards he heads back to their room to maybe read some comics and have a nap. Kuroumaru offers to come with him, but Touta's perfectly capable of walking by himself, and Kuroumaru keeps giving him these awkward sideways glances like he's expecting Touta to just suddenly jump him and start chowing down. Which, okay, to be fair he does catch himself wondering what Kuroumaru's gonna taste like, but he wouldn't do it in public, and he'd, like, ask first. Before biting him. And drinking his blood.

Weird.

Touta's been a full-on vampire for months now, and he's gotten used to pretty much everything else, even the mirror thing, but it never really hit him that he can drink blood if he wants. He guesses he doesn't really need to, since he hasn't since that first time with Yukihime, and she would have probably mentioned it if it were important.

It feels important. It feels like it should be important, anyway, but he's still kind of a noob about the immortal world, as Karin-senpai has pointed out on more than one occasion.

He spends his afternoon falling in and out of a light doze, never deep enough to satisfy him, nor fully waking up enough to do more than flip absently through the pages of his comic and not read a single word.

Blood. What he thinks of is blood, what he dreams of is blood; even if he can't remember his dreams, he's sure of it.

Now, hours removed from the event, he's finding it harder be harder to remember what Yukihime tasted like. Sharp and dangerous, maybe, with an edge like a frozen knife. There's something about her, the way that she tastes, that makes him think that if he drank his fill of her it would kill him just as surely as it saved him, and for one tiny disloyal moment he wonders if that's what it's inside her that lead to the price on her head as the Dark Evangel.

He shoves that thought down as hard as he can, hiding it inside himself so he'll never think of it again, and this time when sleep claims him he doesn't remember so much as the whisper of a suggestion of a dream.

* * *

When he wakes, Kuroumaru's sitting at the desk in his pyjamas and brushing his impossibly long hair. He brushes carefully, methodically, with slow and even strokes that leaves his hair looking polished and smooth. It's kind of Zen in its own way, and it makes Touta feel like he's relaxing just by watching him work.

Kuroumaru doesn't notice him looking until he's finished pinning his hair back in its usual arrangement of tails and he gets up to go put the brush away. "Touta!" he exclaims, shoulders tensing for a moment in surprise before he relaxes and offers a smile. "How are you feeling? You missed dinner," he says, tucking his brush away in his cubby.

"I stuffed myself at lunch and then just sat around all day so I'm okay," Touta says, sitting up on the edge of the bed. "What did you get up to?"

"I spent some time in the library," Kuroumaru says, pausing in reflection.

Kuroumaru's not really giving him much to go off. "Sounds awesome," Touta says, not that it actually does, just that it's polite to say so, or whatever.

"I spoke to Karin-dono," Kuroumaru says at last. "She was very helpful earlier today; she thought to get Yukihime-dono."

"That was nice of her," Touta says. "Weirdly nice, not that I'm complaining. It would have totally sucked to have died."

Kuroumaru looks down, and Touta realises what a huge dick he's being. "And it would have been completely and totally 100% my fault!" he adds hastily. "I would have been the biggest a-hole in the universe to talk you into doing that just to die on you, so, uh, thanks," he says awkwardly. "My bad."

"No, I shouldn't have done something so reckless," Kuroumaru says. "Though Yukihime-dono said you wouldn't have died even if we'd taken longer retrieving your head, but from her description it sounds as if your recovery would have been... noticeably more involved," Kuroumaru says delicately, which means Touta'll have to bug Yukihime for the nasty deets.

"In any case, I apologise," Kuroumaru says, bowing.

"No, no, I apologised first; you gotta take yours back," Touta says, waving at him.

Kuroumaru's brow furrows. "I'm not going to take it back," he says, sounding confused. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"I just told you: because I apologised first since I'm the jerk," Touta says. "Just go with it."

"All right..." Kuroumaru says slowly. "In any case, I'm glad you're all right."

"Thanks; me too," Touta agrees wholeheartedly. Kuroumaru rolls his eyes, and Touta realises that was kind of a flippant thing to say; oh well.

He offers Kuroumaru a smile, and is pleasantly surprised when Kuroumaru smiles back at him unreservedly before lowering his head.

"Hey," Touta says, nudging his one of his feet against one of Kuroumaru's. "Thanks, seriously. For everything."

Kuroumaru looks back up to once again hold his gaze. He wets his lips before speaking. "I'm ready, if you're prepared," he says.

It takes a couple of moments for Touta to process what that means. "You mean--you mean that, right?"

Kuroumaru's gaze is clear and unhesitating. "Yes."

Just in case. "Like, the blood thing," Touta prompts.

" _Yes_ ," Kuroumaru repeats.

"Okay," Touta says. "Awesome."

It occurs to Touta, as the seconds pass while they stare at each other in silence, that this is when he's supposed to bite him.

"Uh..." he starts. "Do you wanna come here, maybe? Then you can sit down." They don't have a lot of options in the tiny room they share: it's pretty much his bunk, Kuroumaru's bunk, or the floor, and given that the floor's got no mattress and he doesn't know if the top bunk will support the both of them at once, his bunk it is.

Kuroumaru steps forward and Touta shuffles back behind the lattice, making space for him to sit down. He does so, folding his hands neatly in his lap, and turning an expectant look to Touta.

Touta swallows hard, his mouth unexpectedly dry. "Uh, so... I've done this literally once, if you count today," he admits.

Kuroumaru frowns. "But you're a vampire," he says, as if that means Touta should have any idea of what he's doing.

"Yeah, but I kind of suck at it, if you haven't noticed," Touta points out. "I'm just saying, it might be kind of awkward, so if I do something wrong, or it hurts, or something, let me know."

A horrible thought occurs to him. "Uh, actually, I have no idea how this is even supposed to go; it might hurt, I don't even know," he says helplessly. "You know, I slept all day and I had that huge lunch; I'm basically back to normal," he backpedals hastily.

Kuroumaru grabs his hand, and for an instant he radiates a heat that reaches the very tips of Touta's toes. "Your ki is so faint I can barely feel it, and besides, Yukihime-dono said it wouldn't hurt," he says.

"Ah!" Touta says, pulling his hand out of his grasp. "I should have done that! Okay, I'm going to go ask Yukihime how this is supposed to go, so if you just wanna hang tight for a sec--"

Kuroumaru doesn't move. "All you have to do is bite and drink. It won't hurt me, and my body will replenish my blood faster than you can drink it," he says with such surety that it must be true.

"Okay," Touta says, feeling a little better, and then repeats "okay" again to compound the effect. "I got this."

Seconds stretch into moments, and the longer he maintains eye contact with Kuroumaru, the more awkward it becomes.

"Uh," Touta says, voice strangled and tight. He coughs before trying again. "Uh, so, do you want me to do it to your wrist, or... I dunno," he says, trailing off lamely when he realises the only other place he can think of is on Kuroumaru's neck, which does look really nice and inviting actually, so if he had a choice, he--

"The wrist is fine," Kuroumaru says, interrupting his train of thought.

"Okay!" Touta says, clapping his hands together. "You got it! Wrist," he repeats.

Obligingly, Kuroumaru extends his arm to him. Touta takes it gingerly, running the pad of his thumb over the blue veins visible under the pale skin of Kuroumaru's wrist.

"Ah--" Kuroumaru starts, and Touta feels so guilty he drops his hand immediately. "I said wrist, but what I meant was forearm--Yukihime said a little higher up than she did earlier today would be ideal," he explains.

"I can do that," Touta says, taking a deep breath. "Okay," he says, taking Kuroumaru's arm and pressing his thumb a little closer to the elbow by about five or six centimetres. "Here good?"

"That's fine," Kuroumaru confirms.

"Okay," Touta repeats. "Um.. for what I'm about to receive--" he starts, but Kuroumaru makes an outraged noise.

"I'm not your dinner!" Kuroumaru protests, even though Touta's pretty sure he's actually empirically wrong.

Well, whatever. "Gah, fine, I won't say anything," he says. "Are we good?"

"Yes! Now stop stalling and bite me," Kuroumaru commands.

That makes it easier; Touta can ignore the part of his brain that tries to do its own thinking and just listen to Kuroumaru, and with no other options open to him he bows his head and bites into the soft flesh of Kuroumaru's arm.

Kuroumaru sucks in a hiss between his teeth, and for a moment Touta's completely and utterly underwhelmed--this is it? This isn't anything like how he imagined; there's none of the power he felt in Yukihime, none of the need he felt for her.

At least it means he can pay attention to other things. He lifts his head. "Hey, you okay?" he asks, but if Kuroumaru answers him, he doesn't know, because now that his fangs aren't in the way, blood wells out of the twin wounds on Kuroumaru's arm and the scent of it is so powerfully intoxicating that for a moment all Touta can do is breathe him in, one deep breath after another, before his instincts kick in and he drags his tongue across Kuroumaru's skin.

Kuroumaru, it's Kuroumaru, glittering on his tongue and sparkling through his veins; he can taste him, Kuroumaru's blood and his ki and his essence and his soul, all of him laid open for Touta to discover and devour.

But it's not enough, it's only a taste, and when Touta can think clearly enough to understand what he's doing, he realises he's been licking the same smooth, unmarked spot on Kuroumaru's arm over and over for he doesn't even know how long, and Kuroumaru's calling his name and tugging on his hair.

"Touta-kun!" Kuroumaru repeats, and this time Touta raises his head. "You have to keep your teeth in or I'll heal over," Kuroumaru explains, which duh, it's obvious now, but it's kind of hard to multitask drinking and thinking at the same time when he's being gripped by oh yeah, okay, so this is the insatiable bloodlust he was wondering about earlier, and--

Okay. He's okay. One more time.

Touta tries again, gripping Kuroumaru's arm firmly in both hands and then biting down, and this time it's easier, his fangs sinking deeper, and he has some dim awareness that the tingling in his jaw means his fangs have descended to their full length, but he has no real concept of what that means or why he should care for any reason other than how much easier it's become to bury himself in Kuroumaru.

Fangs firmly planted in Kuroumaru's flesh, instinct drives him to grind his bottom row of teeth into the underside of Kuroumaru's arm, and he's rewarded by the hot spurt of blood that courses into his mouth, vivid and vibrant and almost violently shocking with the electric burst of energy blossoming across his tongue. Touta sucks as hard as he can, squeezes Kuroumaru's forearm in both his hands to force out more blood, and as he moans he can feel the imperfect seal of his mouth drip Kuroumaru's blood down his chin and trickle down his throat.

More, more, more; Touta swallows him down mouthful after mouthful, Kuroumaru filling him up and consuming him, swallowing him whole. Kuroumaru's free hand is on his head holding him down, holding him in place, and Touta's ears roar with the sound of frantic panting. Touta's not sure if it's his or Kuroumaru's; maybe both, maybe the two of them mixed up and mixed together until there's just one of them, an indivisible individual indistinguishable from either both or neither of them, a single heart pumping enough blood for two.

He relinquishes a hand from Kuroumaru's arm so he can reach for Kuroumaru's chest, flailing blindly until he grabs a fistful of his pyjama top. He yanks hard, hearing fabric rip and buttons pop, and as his fingers find skin the elixir he drinks from Kuroumaru's veins richens and deepens, gaining an exquisite note of dizzying sweetness. He presses his hand flat against his chest, fingertips brushing against the tiny pebbled nub of a nipple as he searches, and then he finds him, the core of him; he feels his heart beat under his hand, solid and real and unreal all at once; he feels the thundering pace that Kuroumaru has set for them both.

He drinks, and he hears a name repeated over and over and over again in Kuroumaru's voice, husky and hoarse.

Touta, he thinks vaguely. He's saying Touta.

When Kuroumaru's arm is pulled away from him he wants to snarl with righteous anger, wants to demand he be returned what is his, but instead all he can do is blink back the tears the prick at the corners of his eyelids as his broken butterfly heart flutters as it tries to write a new rhythm without the driving force of Kuroumaru.

"Please," Touta says, his voice cracking. "Please, please, more--"

Kuroumaru's pupils are dilated, staining his eyes an inky black. "Yes," he says, and Touta dives forward to grab Kuroumaru's arm but Kuroumaru twists out of the way.

"My neck," Kuroumaru says, tilting his head away from Touta and setting off the regal column of his throat. "Drink from my neck; it's faster, you'll get more blood that way," he says, and while the subtleties of spoken language are well outside of Touta's grasp right now, he can understand 'neck' and 'drink' and 'blood' and 'yes'.

Touta leans in eagerly, brushing his lips against Kuroumaru's neck, letting the pounding of Kuroumaru's heartbeat guide him. In moments he's found the perfect spot, and without hesitation he drives his fangs into Kuroumaru's throat, piercing the jugular.

Blood gushes out of the wounds in twin torrents, so much that for a moment he almost chokes. Kuroumaru's fist is in his hair, holding him down, forcing him to take it, to swallow, and he does, swallowing mouthful after mouthful, drinking him down, making Kuroumaru part of himself in a way that he will never, ever be able to erase.

Touta's hand scrabbles as it tries to find his home atop Kuroumaru's chest; some part of Touta is dimly aware that it takes less than seconds, and yet it still feels like he's been wandering for years.

Kuroumaru's heartbeat pounds under Touta's hand and through Touta's veins. Kuroumaru's wrapped around him, their legs entangled around each other, one of Kuroumaru's arms around his waist, both of his wrapped around Kuroumaru. Kuroumaru's blood pours down his throat, fills him up, bleeds his ki into Touta's own, and Touta is helpless to try and unravel their entwining desire to find the source.

Touta's body is so wholly consumed by his need that he isn't able to identify the separate thread of his lust until the back of Kuroumaru's hand brushes against the erection straining the front of Touta's slacks. Touta gasps, the purely physical sensation shocking him out of his intoxication. His fangs slip out of Kuroumaru's neck, and all it takes is an instant for the holes to heal over and stopper the flow of Kuroumaru's blood.

"If you don't want me to, I won't," Kuroumaru says, and without the surety of his blood, Touta doesn't think he has any way to follow this conversation. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop," Kuroumaru says, another utterly nonsensical and impenetrable phrase, but then he cups Touta's hard-on and squeezes, and this is something Touta can understand perfectly.

"Please please _please_ keep touching me, keep touching me," Touta begs, clawing at Kuroumaru's heart through his chest. "Please, please--"

Kuroumaru unzips the front of Touta's trousers. "Drink me," he says hoarsely, tilting his neck and offering himself once more. He slides his slender hand through Touta's open zipper, through the fly of his boxer shorts, and grasps his erection in his hand. "Do it again. Bite me. Suck me," Kuroumaru growls, his orders gaining an entirely new dimension as he strokes Touta's cock.

Touta makes an incoherent moan of some kind against Kuroumaru's throat. He's not sure what message he attempted to convey, or even if there were words. Instead he discards the idea of speech entirely and nuzzles Kuroumaru's neck, licking the cooling blood from his skin, nipping at the ghost of Kuroumaru's Adam's apple with his normal teeth, and he sucks and licks and his lips purse and make wet, smacking sounds before he realises what he's doing is kissing him, he's kissing his neck, he's kissing Kuroumaru, and he desperately wants to be kissing his mouth, so he does.

Kuroumaru's mouth is as exquisitely perfect as the rest of him, and Touta kisses him over and over trying to learn every last detail: how he purses his lips when Touta sucks on his lower lip, how he nibbles on Touta's bottom lip when Touta kisses his top, how when Touta dares to lick his tongue inside Kuroumaru's mouth, Kuroumaru doesn't hesitate for an instant before tightening his grip on Touta's erection and sliding his own tongue against Touta's.

Kuroumaru pulls back after one final kiss, then leans in to brush his lips against Touta's earlobe. "Drink me," he says, catching the earlobe in his mouth and sucking on it as he draws his fingertips tantalisingly over the tip of Touta's cock.

He'll do anything that Kuroumaru wants, take from him everything that's offered, give him anything that's asked of him, and this time when Kuroumaru presents his neck to him, Touta dives in and bites down.

He bites Kuroumaru in a different spot, this time at the base of his neck, and while the blood doesn't flow as quickly as when he had him by the jugular, it's enough to require only minimal encouragement by suction.

Kuroumaru's neck is under his lips, his blood inside his mouth, his ki saturating his chakras, his hand wrapped around his cock, and all of it isn't enough, could never be enough to satisfy him, not now that he's had a taste. He needs hours of this, years, decades, centuries--and he has them, he realises with a kind of giddy wonder. He has them, because together they're immortal, together they will never have to die, and if Kuroumaru only needs him back then they'll have a hundred lifetimes to spend in communion together.

I'll be his, Touta knows.

And you'll be mine, Kuroumaru whispers back, and the feather-light stroke of his thoughts against Touta's is enough to send him careening over the edge, smashing headlong into an orgasm that tears a howl from his throat as he trembles in Kuroumaru's arms and comes in messy streaks all over his hand.

He doesn't remember blacking out, but when he comes back to himself, he's still in Kuroumaru's arms, slumped against him. Kuroumaru's petting his head gently, threading Touta's hair between his fingers. He can still taste Kuroumaru in his mouth, but now it makes him think more of like the giddy buzz he gets from drinking soda instead of a desperate animal thirst for water, if he can compare it to anything.

He's probably supposed to feel embarrassed or maybe just guilty about the whole thing, but to be honest, Touta just can't find those emotions anywhere at the moment, so he'll have to feel them later.

"So, uh," Touta says, but his voice is hoarse and he has to clear his throat before continuing, and oh hey, that was sort of vaguely embarrassing, maybe. "That was intense."

Kuroumaru hugs him tightly, which Touta figures means he's allowed to hug back, so he does. "How are you feeling?" Kuroumaru asks, and his voice sounds just as husky and sleepy as his own.

"Awesome," he says. "You?"

"I'd agree with 'awesome'," Kuroumaru says, and he makes a delighted little laugh that is so ridiculously charming that Touta decides to dedicate the next millennia or so to coaxing it out of him at every opportunity.

"Okay, good, good," Touta says. "Was that, like, fun for you too?" he asks, and then immediately feels like a huge idiot. "Wow, I am such a selfish jerk; I can't believe I didn't even think about getting you off," he admits. "Do you want, like, a handjob, or...?" he trails off, in case Kuroumaru wants to up the ante.

"No, it's fine, I had fun, I, I... came too," Kuroumaru says, murmuring the last part in an undertone. "When you did, since we were linked by my blood."

"So you... felt everything-everything?" Touta asks, hoping his clarification made at least some kind of sense.

"Everything," Kuroumaru confirms, and pulls back just far enough so that he can lean back in for a kiss.

Despite all they've done it somehow still manages to feel like their first--and it is their first, in a way, the first unclouded by the siren song of blood singing to blood, and when he thinks of it like that he freezes in a sudden panic.

"Are you embarrassed?" Kuroumaru asks him, eyebrows hiked as far up as they can go.

"No! Totally not embarrassed. Unless you're embarrassed, then I am too. But you're not, are you?" Touta asks, somehow still sensing a lingering mote of that same surety that Kuroumaru had projected to him during his thirst. "So you... maybe wanna try this again sometime?" he asks, tossing him a hopeful grin.

"Absolutely," Kuroumaru says, his gaze clear and resolute. "Whenever you need to. Or just want to. Don't ask anyone else to do this with you!" he adds abruptly, cheeks flushing pink.

Touta flashes him a grin full of teeth, his fangs retracted back to their normal length. "I promise. You promise, too."

Kuroumaru nods solemnly. "I promise," he says. Then he looks up, as if remembering something. "Are you going to make me sign a contract for this agreement as well?" he says, his voice gaining a teasing lilt.

"Hey, the last one is working out really great, right? I'm full of great ideas," Touta says.

"I have a few of my own," Kuroumaru says, challenge underlying his tone. "Speaking of which, I think I need to take another bath. Would you like to join me?" he asks.

"Yeah, and I need to grab new sheets," Touta says.

Kuroumaru slips out of the bunk and pads over to the desk, grabbing some tissues and wiping most of the blood off his face and neck, then fetching a yukata from the dresser and shrugging it on. Touta follows his lead, and after Kuroumaru gives him a final once-over to make sure he doesn't look like a crazed bloodthirsty lunatic, they sneak into the hall--

\--whereupon Touta promptly trips over a small plastic box someone's left next to their door. "Hey!" he yelps. "Who left this lying around?"

Kuroumaru bends over to fetch the box. "It's addressed to both of us," he says with some trepidation. He unsnaps the latch and lifts the lid with his thumbs, and retrieves a folded piece of notepaper. "' _You two are being incredibly loud_ '," he reads in a faltering voice. "' _Please find enclosed a Quietr app with three charges remaining. Do not buy me a replacement. Do not talk to me about this letter. Do not ever bring this up again. Regards, Karin_ ,'" he finishes, and removes from the box a gunmetal-grey magic app about the size and shape of an especially pregnant saucer.

"Welp," Touta says. "That was thoughtful, for Karin-senpai. Ish. Thoughtful-ish. I'll definitely be sure to not mention it when I see her tomorrow at lunch."

"Indeed," Kuroumaru says, looking more than a trifle mortified. "I'll go put this away where no one will see it," he says, opening the door to their dorm room.

"Or..." Touta begins, trailing off. "We could take the app with us and work on charge number three?" he asks with a hopeful grin.

He doesn't actually expect Kuroumaru to go for it, but neither does he expect the curve of an all-too wicked smile to grace his mouth. "Tomorrow," Kuroumaru says, voice husky with promise, and he closes the lid with a decisive click.


End file.
